Shipping labels and mailers are well known in the art and various designs have been considered to enhance destination address information, to guard against separation between the package being delivered and the shipping label, and to provide receipts for both the courier delivering the package and the recipient of the package.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,439 to Malderghem and assigned to Moore Business Forms Inc. shows a mailer formed from a number of overlying, stacked panels. A main envelope is constituted by the two outer most sheets of the mailer. The sheets are joined at their ends to a pair of marginal strips. Between the sheets is a return mailing envelope along with other additional sheets. The envelope and other sheets are also joined at their ends to the marginal strips. Each of the sheets however is separable from the marginal strips along a row of perforations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,336 to Schumacher shows a billing envelope which is mailed to a client. The envelope includes a removable portion forming the client's copy of the :statement, and a return envelope for the client's payment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,714 to Wise shows a two way mailer including an inner, return envelope formed by a pair of sheets over which a cover sheet is located. The destination address is typed on the front of the cover sheet and the return address is typed on the front sheet of the envelope. The cover sheet overlies the front sheet of the envelope. When the envelope is delivered to the destination address shown on the cover sheet, the cover sheet is removed revealing the address typed on front sheet of the envelope. A cheque or other payment is inserted into the envelope which is then sealed and dispatched to the return address.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,269 to Jenkins shows a two way mailer which is optimized for manufacture and use. The mailer is formed from a single web of paper which is perforated, folded and gummed at appropriate locations to form the two way mailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,960 to Gardiner shows a booklet of shipping forms which includes a removable label for attachment to a parcel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,163 to Alderman et al. shows a shipping form with an integral envelope to be attached to a parcel and containing copies of shipping forms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,137 to Stenner shows a booklet of advertising materials including a business reply envelope.
Although the above-identified prior art mailers and labels are satisfactory, improved labels to facilitate COD deliveries are continuously being sought. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel shipping label.